


if you forget me (leave me at the shore)

by Haepherion



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, No Sex, Suicidal Themes (canonical), one of these tags is not like the others lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haepherion/pseuds/Haepherion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cage learns the real reason Rita is the Angel of Verdun. </p><p>Cage isn’t religious, but he read the Bible once. Angels are God’s Warriors, and they are as beautiful as they are merciless. In war, in love, they do the things that no one else has the strength to do.</p><p>When she steps out of the ruined drop ship, she doesn’t wear a mask. Her hair is tied back in a braid tight against her head, and she is ephemeral and deadly, blade whistling through the air to mow down everything in her path. She moves so gracefully that it looks like she is flying over the sand. </p><p>---<br/>A series of missing loops from the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you forget me (leave me at the shore)

**Author's Note:**

> end notes contain more detailed warnings (spoilers for fic)

"I think we should reset."

 

She shoots him clean in the head before he can protest.

 

The frustration on Cage's face smooths away after death, the small crease between his eyebrows the only indication of his exhaustion.

 

Rita half expects his body to disappear, like dead bodies do in video games she used to play. He is starting over, waking up at the beginning of yesterday while she’s trapped in this timeline.

 

Time isn’t linear, Dr. Carter had explained to her. He’d gone on to babble about relativity and quantum mechanics, but she remembers the important bits. Just because Cage gets to reset, doesn’t mean that the rest of his surroundings do.

 

She’s not sure who’s the lucky one in this situation.

 

His blood drains into a divot in the floor while his sightless eyes stare into space.

 

His body doesn't disappear.

 

She pockets her gun and walks towards the showers, swiping at the flecks of gore on her face. She hates blood.

 

Her superiors chalk it up to an accident, a ricocheted bullet during training that just so happened to perfectly strike Private Cage through his temple, clean shot through the brain. It happens, they say, these freak accidents happen, and can’t be prevented. No one questions it, because she is the Angel of Verdun and the purported savior of humanity.

 

The truth of the matter is that Rita is just too valuable of a soldier to lock away, homicidal tendencies or not. What's one dead private against an angel who's slaughter count rivals an entire army? This is the official report that is given, and business carries on as usual, the battle planned for tomorrow still in motion.

 

They still believe that Rita can win the war for them, but it’s not her war to fight anymore, and she is, for the first time since the Mimics invaded, relieved.

 

The battle is still set in motion, and they are dropped on the shores of the beach at 0700.  

 

There is sand in her eyes that she can’t rub and smoke in her lungs from the drop ship’s explosive landing. It is, as Cage promised, a losing battle. The soldiers around her are being devoured like flies by the spidery Mimics, and it’s only her built up experience from countless times in the loop that allow her to survive for as long as she does.

 

When the Mimic pops out of the sand and spears her through the gut, she closes her eyes and doesn’t fight it. Her vision goes white, and she briefly wonders whether she helps Cage save the world, in another universe.

 

\---

 

"We...we stay here for the next four hours. The Mimics move east, we start west in the morning."

 

She raises an eyebrow. The farmhouse is dilapidated, the moldy wooden wall panels just staying upright with a prayer and their good will.

 

"Four hours?"

 

He doesn't meet her eyes. Both of them know that four hours is a long time, when it comes to trying to find the Omega.

 

"Every time we have started earlier has always ended with both of us dead. Figured we could play the waiting game."

 

She stares at him, stares at the fine tremor in his fingers as he goes about preparing coffee for the both of them. He doesn’t hesitate as he grabs the ingredients out of the cupboards. He’s done this before.

 

"You’re lying to me."

 

He finishes pouring her a cup.

 

"You don't have to believe me," he replies, going to the old cupboard in the corner and opening the fourth drawer to grab sugar.

 

"We're wasting time."

 

He sits down across from her. His knees crack when he does, drawing a wince and a self-deprecating smile. His boyish good looks make him a pleasant face to watch on TV, but up close she can see every small wrinkle and tired line, the crows feet around his eyes, the tense tendons in his neck. Guess he didn’t have time to spruce up in a makeup chair before they dropped him on the battlefield. To her annoyance though, he still looks good. Somehow, sweat and wrinkles and blood suit him.

 

"If we go outside right now, we will make it about 15 minutes before we get killed. I really don't feel like starting over,” he says.

 

"How far do we make it if we wait."

 

"Farther…he hedges.

 

“Sugar?" He waves a few packets of cheap Splenda in front of her face.

 

She grabs three packets of sugar and dumps them unceremoniously into her cup, swishing the liquid around. It's instant coffee and it tastes shitty, but she hasn't had coffee since pre-Verdun. Coffee, like cigarettes and any other luxury commodities, have long since run out. Alcohol is next, she thinks.

 

"How long?"

 

Cage sighs. "Until we leave from here? I usually just sort of eyeball the sun, when it gets to about a quarter over the horizon is when--"

 

"I mean how long have you been here, doing this. How many times."

 

Cage's shoulders slump. He drinks his coffee. It's a long time before he responds.

 

"I don't know. One hundred, one hundred fifty times?"

 

Only half as long as she had repeated Verdun, although she has long since lost track of how many times she died and lived. She stopped counting, and she doesn't bother trying to remember anymore. In the end, nothing she did changed anything. She wasn’t able to find the Omega. She wasn’t able to keep the power. She wasn’t able to save Hendricks.

 

She hates waiting.

 

"20 questions?"

 

"What?" She snaps, her tone harsher than she means. Guilt eats at her when his smile falters, looking away from her gaze. She doesn’t apologize though, because this is who she is now. _Full Metal Bitch._ At least people don’t expect more of her. At least no one questions it when she acts just a little crazy, snaps just a little more than necessary, flinches and draws her gun at imaginary shadows moving along the walls.

 

He looks a little sheepish, a little hopeful.

 

"It's...a game we play sometimes, while we wait. Just, you know. To pass the time. Ask each other questions."

 

Rita rolls her eyes.

 

“Is this all a game to you?” she demands.

 

“Sorry,” he says quietly, though there’s an amused look on his face, like maybe he expected her snappish response. He probably did. It’s simultaneously annoying and disarming that he’s so nice to her. She doesn’t intimidate him, not anymore. She doesn’t know how to feel about that. It’s like he can predict her every sentence, her every mood.

There’s something close to fondness in his eyes when he stares at her, but all she can feel is pity for him. He’s too stupid to see that she’s trying to do him a favor, trying to make him dislike her. Because he’s going to get attached, and she’s probably going to die, and then she’ll be his Hendricks.

 

“Where did you grow up?” She asks flatly. If they’re going to play this game, she’s going to make sure that he finds out _nothing_ about her. She doesn’t care how much he talks about himself—she won’t remember any of it when she dies. Maybe she can get him to hate her, and he’ll hurt less when she doesn’t make it out of this god-forsaken war.

 

She’ll cut his losses for him, because he can’t do it for himself.

 

\---

 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Cage throws an arm to stop her from moving forward and the next second there’s a Mimic on top of her chest, spidery tentacles wrapping around her ribcage.

 

There’s a manic yell and then the Mimic is flailing backwards, focusing on Cage instead.

 

“Run!” Cage yells but Rita staggers to her feet, heaving in panting breaths as she charges towards the Mimic, blade slicing through the air. She chops it in half, but not before Cage screams, the Mimic spearing him through a chink in his armor, piercing a hole in his lungs.

 

She crouches next to him as he chokes, blood running out of his mouth.

 

“Please…” he gasps, face tight with agony. “Please, Rita….” He chokes on puke and blood, shudders wracking his body.

 

Rita hates the sight of blood.

 

“Be brave,” she says quietly, turning his head to the side so he doesn’t suffocate. Those were always the worst deaths.

 

She stands then, and slices his head off with one clean cut. She thinks she sees relief in his eyes as his head rolls away, limbs still twitching in his exosuit.

 

She’s too tired to feel sick at the sight of his headless body, so she sits on the ground next to him and waits for the Mimics to devour her. There is no war to win, not without him.

 

\---

 

Cage, Rita discovers, is much different than the cheery, mega-watt politician she’s seen on TV. There is a weight set deep into his shoulders, and though his body is soft and plain, as politicians and figureheads’ oft are, he moves in a way that suggests otherwise.

 

He zooms around the aliens, teeth bared in a snarl as he slaughters them one by one.

 

He reloads his weapons by instinct, like he knows when they’re going to run out of bullets before they do, and he jumps left, swerves right, and even fucking _somersaults_ in the air.

 

Cage effortlessly killing aliens might be one of the hottest things Rita’s ever seen in her life.

 

She doesn’t ask him how many times they’ve been here on this battlefield before; he doesn’t supply an answer, either. Not when they go through the battle plans before the drop ship, not when he’s blasting apart Mimics before they even pop out of the ground, not even when he saves the lives of at least 23 men and women without blinking, like it’s instinct by now.

 

He’s angry--she can feel it. It’s in the way he ducks and weaves, calling out harshly to her to wait, to run, to shoot right, roll left, jump, voice gone hoarse from the force of his yells.

 

The drive in the minivan is silent, and Cage spends most of it staring moodily out the window as they drive past abandoned houses and wrecked cars lining the streets like mechanical carcasses.

 

They finally get to a farmhouse, and her first impression is that it’s really quite pretty, surrounded by tall grasses in a quiet meadow. It’s been years since she’s seen something so tranquil, something other than the cold grey of various military training centers.

 

The air is clean.

 

When Cage steps over the threshold it looks like he’s going home to a place that he knows intimately. He sheds the exosuit out in the front yard.

 

“What are we doing here?” Rita tries not to feel miffed when he ignores her question.  

 

Cage sits on top of an overturned crate, running a weary hand down his face. He looks up at her so she sees the exhaustion and pain he wears, and suddenly it’s like looking into a mirror. It’s been months since she left the loop but she still feels the same, the endless fatigue, the phantom pains, and the nightmares.

 

His eyes are so very dull, tired pools of dark blue staring right back into her own.

 

“Can I tell you something?” He says.

 

 _I get the feeling that you will whether I say yes or no_ she thinks, but all she says is “Fine.” Cage looks so very breakable, and every single one of his 40 some odd years as he sits there, head hanging wearily between his shoulders.

 

“You die here.”

 

She shouldn’t be surprised; hell, she’s nearly died a dozen times on the battlefield a few hours ago, let alone all the times that she _did_ die when she was stuck in the loop.

 

The way he says it though sends shivers down her spine. Everything in the farmhouse suddenly becomes that much sharper, like her brain is trying to compensate for the fact that it’s not going to be around for much longer, and it’s trying to soak in as much detail of her surroundings as possible.

 

“I die here. We never make it out of here alive. I’ve tried everything” He says to his feet. _Maybe if God won’t listen to him, the Devil will._

 

“Everything, Rita. We have been here 297 days. Every combination, avoiding the farmhouse, waiting, staying in it, leaving, it doesn’t matter. It all ends the same. You die. I die.”

 

For a second she can’t hear what he’s saying, his quiet voice just filling background noise because she can’t get past the roaring in her ears. It ends here.

 

Some part of her knows she has to die—some other version of Rita will still be alive tomorrow, once Cage resets, but it doesn’t help to quell the thumping in her blood because right here, right now, she will have to die again.

 

 _Be brave_. It sounds like Hendrick’s voice.

 

She takes a breath.

 

“Then we’ll both die a hundred times more. We’ll keep doing it, until we get it right,” she says firmly.

 

She walks over to Cage, who looks like a marionette with its strings cut, slumped in the chair.

 

When he looks up at her, there’s a thin sheen of moisture over his eyes. He blinks hard, swallowing convulsively.

 

“I’m so tired,” he says, voice cracking in the middle of his sentence. “I haven’t slept since…” he struggles for a moment to try and remember, and her heart clenches when he digs the palm of his hand hard against his temple, giving up the train of thought.

 

“We should reset,” she offers, pulling out her sidearm. She doesn’t want to see him like this. _He_ wouldn’t want her to see him like this.

 

“Rita, wait, wait, wait. Please, just, wait,” he says, holding up both his hands, and there’s a real fear to his eyes now, something that she hadn’t seen while they were on the battlefield.

 

“Wait, please,“ he stutters. His hands are shaking.

 

She lowers the gun.

 

“I’m so tired…I want…”

 

He snaps his mouth shut before he can finish the sentence, jaw clenching around whatever words he was going to say. A muscle jumps in his neck.

 

Suddenly, everything clicks into place from what he was saying before. She understands.

 

“Sleep,” she says, a statement, not a question.

 

He nods jerkily.

 

She remembers. Remembers dying and waking up and dying and waking up and though her body never tired, her brain felt like it was turning to mush, the weight of hundreds of days without rest pulverizing her consciousness until she’d ended up in a psych ward for babbling nonsense about time loops.

 

She’d spent the next five loops holed up in a corner of the training base, sleeping and praying that maybe she would finally wake up from the never-ending nightmare of loops. She stopped praying on the fourth day.

 

She sees it now, how Cage is slowly unraveling at the edges. How there is a fine tremor that shakes him, like someone’s run a live wire through his core.

 

“Well, you’re not going to be much use the next few cycles anyway, if you’re tired and can’t think straight,” she says, wincing internally when Cage flinches like he’s been slapped.

 

She doesn’t know how to _not_ be this person anymore, the full metal bitch who throws out words like bullets. But they are fighting a war, and if he needs sleep to be effective, then that’s what he’ll get.

 

“Sorry,” she says, and it still sounds unrepentant, so she tries again.

 

“Sorry. I know what it feels like. You want to die, but you can’t,” she says. “Thinking maybe if you just shoot yourself enough times, you’ll stay dead.”

 

“Tried that one already,” Cage says humorlessly. Rita nods. She had too.

 

“You can do this. You’re still here. You haven’t given up yet. One day, you will do it,” Rita says with as much conviction as she can, and she’s surprised to find that she believes it, too. There is no other alternative, anyway. Either Cage kills the Omega, or all of them, all of humanity dies.

 

“But not today. Today, you need rest,” she says. Rest is something they can hardly afford when there are Mimics raging 50 miles from them, but it’s an investment for the future.

 

She offers her hand to him and at first he doesn’t know what she wants, stares at her outstretched hand uncomprehendingly.

 

Then, he lifts his own trembling hand and places it in hers. His hand is soft. _Politician_ she remembers, and takes a second to marvel at how far he’s come, to be able to slay Mimics like its second nature. Though his body may not reflect it, he’s a hardened warrior now.

 

“You know this place?” She looks around them. The floor will have to do, if that’s the only option,

 

He nods.

 

“Is there a bed?”

 

He nods again.

 

He takes her upstairs, hand still in hers. The last few steps of the stairs are destroyed so they leap across the gap, landing on the second floor of the farmhouse. She doesn’t question it when he takes her hand again, holding on to it tight like a lifeline.

 

Sure enough in one of the rooms is a flimsy twin bed, laughably small for someone of Cage’s size, but the second he sees it he flops down onto it, curling up in a ball so he can fit all his limbs on the mattress.

 

He looks at her, the very corners of his lips curling up in a tired smile.

 

“What?”

 

“What?” she parrots back at him.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

She realizes that she’s smiling down at him, and she doesn’t know why either.

 

“Because you look ridiculous in that bed,” she supplies. It’s true. The covers are patterned with small lavender flowers—the bedroom of a teenage girl, probably.

He shrugs, huffing a laugh.

 

“Really? I think flowers suit me,” Cage murmurs, pulling at the covers drowsily. He sounds like he’s already half asleep.

 

She shrugs. It’s been a while since she slept well, too. Well, it’s been forever since she’s slept through a full night. Not since before Verdun. And suddenly, she’s exhausted too, like all the hours of sleeplessness from her time loops and nightmares have decided to hit her full force right at this moment. 

 

Cage catches the look on her face and scoots back on the bed, away from her until his back is touching the wall, then pulls up the covers.

 

“Room enough for two,” he says quietly.

 

Her heart is pounding in her chest.

 

“No there’s not,” she says.

 

He shrugs in a clear _suit yourself_ , lowering the covers and wrapping them closer around himself.

 

“This…was this an elaborate rouse to get me in bed with you?” She says.

 

“Do I look like I’m in a state to be making grand gestures and romancing you?” He mumbles back wryly, eyes already drooping with sleepiness.  She looks at him, _really_ looks at him, tucked into himself and yawning. He looks…vulnerable. And decidedly like he’s not going to try and get in her pants.

 

“Scoot,” she says. She has no idea what the fuck she’s doing, but all she knows is that she’s tired of being cruel and tired of being strong, even if it’s so that she can protect other people from getting themselves hurt. She’s only human--she deserves to be selfish, too.

 

The twin bed creaks and groans under the combined weight of two adult bodies but the frame holds steady. The length of Cage’s body is pressed up tight against her, his chest to her back, their hips angled the same way. She’s less than three inches of space from the edge of the mattress, and no space at all between her body and Cage’s.

 

“’s it okay if I?” he lifts his arm up and mimes putting it around her waist. She stiffens a little, suspicious, but nods, because if he doesn’t then it’s likely she’ll tumble off the bed. And if he tries anything, she’ll knee him in the balls. When he does nothing but simply loop his arm over her waist and settle more comfortably, she relaxes and lets the heat of his body soak into hers.

 

She hasn’t been touched by another person in so long, she’s forgotten what it feels like.

 

It’s less than glamorous, splitting a bed that’s meant to hold someone twice their sizes and weights—they’re both sweaty and bloody, and they both stink like fear and adrenaline, but it’s the best she’s felt in a long time.

 

She falls asleep to the sounds of Cage’s gentle snores against her neck.

 

When she wakes up, it’s dark outside. She allows herself a few minutes to get her bearings, and registers that this is the first time she’s slept for more than two hours without having a nightmare.

 

From the window, she can still see fires raging from the beach, no doubt the Mimics killing the last of their soldiers. The Mimics are going to start heading this way next.

 

She sighs, wistfully staring down at Cage’s arm where it’s still curled around her waist. There is a light dusting of freckles there, barely discernible in the darkness. She thinks in any other situation, this would be awkward, but somehow it isn’t. Somehow, it feels okay.

 

Breathing out, she allows herself one more minute to enjoy the warmth before gently untangling herself from him.

 

She fetches the gun from the floor, weighing it in her hands. There are two bullets inside. The gun is heavy and unforgiving, but she knows what she has to do. He’ll probably hate her for it when he wakes up again, but they can’t be allowed to waste any more time.

 

She stands carefully and points the gun right in the middle of Cage’s forehead.

 

His shifts in his sleep, eyes opening blearily to look at her.

 

She shoots.

 

Then she sticks the gun in her mouth and pulls the trigger.

 

\---

 

Cage learns the real reason Rita is the Angel of Verdun.

 

Cage isn’t religious, but he read the Bible once. Angels are God’s Warriors, and they are as beautiful as they are merciless. In war, in love, they do the things that no one else has the strength to do.

 

When she steps out of the ruined drop ship, she doesn’t wear a mask. Her hair is tied back in a braid tight against her head, and she is ephemeral and deadly, blade whistling through the air to mow down everything in her path. She moves so gracefully that it looks like she is flying over the sand.  

His first 35 times through the loop goes like this:

 

He lands, hands and knees on the sand, half submerged in water. He feels his heart pound in his ears. He runs, runs, runs to try and find her. Sometimes he makes it, sometimes he doesn’t. You’d think that after dying the first 34 times, he’d learn what pitfalls to avoid, but there are too many things to remember and most times if he manages to get to her, it’s just because he gets lucky.

 

The first time she dies, she lands right next to him, eyes frozen open, her body lying irreparably broken in the soft sand.

 

The second time she dies, he isn’t there to watch but he sees it, sees her linger just a minute too long in the crashed drop ship while he’s trying to save an H-squad crewmember, and she blows up right before his eyes.

 

The 50th time, they almost make it to the farmhouse. They’re in the smallest car—lighter weight, is what he rationalizes—and they make it a good distance before a Mimic catches up with them. It slices her clean head off, and he barely has time to react before the Mimic does the same to him.

 

The 100th time is particularly brutal. All he can remember when he wakes up again is the smell of her blood and vomit.

 

The 297th time, they fall asleep together in the farmhouse. It’s the most peaceful death he’s had.

 

The 306th time, they get to the farmhouse and shed their exosuits, and are ambushed. It’s a random occurrence, the first time they’ve been attacked so early, and they’re caught without their weapons, making a mad dash for their low battery suits. They attempt to stick together, back-to-back and trading ammo when they can, but the Mimics fight smart, separating them and having their way.

 

One of the Mimics chomps off her leg and she screams, falling to the ground. Cage turns and shoots but it’s too late, and he doesn’t even have time to sit on his guilt when another Mimic flies through the air at him.

 

The Mimics leave her there and pursue Cage as he fights, panic squirming in his gut and wrapping its claws around his neck. He knows that it doesn’t matter, that he might as well drop his weapons and just die so they can both start over, but dying never hurts any less, and he’d rather it be on his own terms than by the hands of monsters.

 

He kills the last one and then runs over to Rita. She’s bleeding out fast. At first he thinks she’s having a seizure, but it’s just her body tumbling into shock.

 

“Y-you’ll be okay,” Cage says, because he can reset the day, but he still hasn’t figured out what happens to Rita. His hands flutter uselessly over her mangled body, and dammit how is she still alive? He pats himself down next, ignoring how his hands are dripping with her blood. All of his guns are empty, out of bullets and overheating from use

 

When the day resets, does Rita die, too? Or is this universe one of an infinite number of universes that is created once the day resets? Are there hundreds of dead Rita’s, and hundreds of living Rita’s, in all the universes he failed to save?

 

He pats her down next, quickly, but she doesn’t have a single loaded weapon on her—even her tiny boot gun is empty of bullets.

 

Short of strangling her with his hands, there isn’t much he can do except hope that she bleeds out fast. He could go back to the farmhouse and grab her blade, but he doesn’t think she’ll hold out that far. No one deserves to die alone.

 

He kneels next to her and puts her head in his lap. He strokes her hair and whispers that she’ll be okay, that they’ll both be okay. He tells her this until her eyes slip shut.

 

He lies down next to her, and doesn’t even feel it when a Mimic snaps his spine.

 

\---

 

The 307th time, he holds her hand while she dies.

 

The 360th time, Rita is recognized as they walk up to the see General Brigham. She acts quick, shoots them both before they can be captured.

 

He stops dying after the 376th time. They win the war.

 

Rita stands up and stares at the stranger with the shit-eating grin who interrupts her workout.

 

“Is there something on my face, soldier?” she demands.

 

Cage just laughs.

 

(The last time she dies, she is an old woman. Her hair is a golden-white, and there are laugh line wrinkles around her mouth. Her breath is shallow and her chest is thin and brittle with age, but her eyes are bright, the same as they were the day Cage told her that they won.

 

There is nowhere she will go where he won’t follow, so he follows her, one last time.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Story deals with canon typical violence and killing (vomit and gore mentioned). Rita kills Cage (and vice versa) several times. Ending is ambiguous, but may be interpreted as permanent character deaths (Rita and Cage), though it is a happy ending (or what I consider happy, anyway.)
> 
> *shakes fist* Dammit, Tom Cruise, you've done it again! I've been going through his filmography, and his movies are criminally underrated. Edge of Tomorrow is one of the best sci-fi movies I've seen in a while.  
> Also Emily Blunt is now my #1 crush. 
> 
> I once took a seminar class in quantum mechanics and Einstein's theory of relativity, and it was the best and worst class I've ever taken. I had to write a 25 page thesis paper at the end (I was only 18, _18_ ) and actually one of the most popular theories in astrophysics right now is M-Theory, which is wicked cool and super confusing. But anyway, I would like to think that the M stands for "multi-universe." It doesn't, although infinite universes is, in fact, one of the prevalent theories out there.
> 
> Everything is unbetaed, as usual, so point out mistakes and save me the embarrassment of finding them later.
> 
> Title taken from the Pablo Neruda poem "If you forget me." Go read it, it's lovely. Thanks for reading, comments appreciated! This fandom is tiny, I wish more people wrote for it. The few authors that I've read in this fandom are amazing, some of the best writing I've ever read to be honest. Hope there's more in the future!


End file.
